The INFORMATICS CORE is charged with providing computer based tools that facilitate the scientific aims of the Center. The primary purpose of this core is to generate and maintain a "production" database. This database will provide access to common resources and information within the Center. Additional responsibilities include the development and maintenance of a public access information system. This system will provide tools that facilitate the communication of the Center's mapping resources to the outside genetics communities. The INFORMATICS CORE is also responsible for the management of all the computer resources supported by the Center. Finally, it is an ongoing goal of this core to integrate developments in the field of informatics. This will permit information to be managed utilizing state-of-the-art tools available by flexible, user-friendly interfaces. The functions of the INFORMATICS CORE can be summarized by the following objectives: I. Implement and maintain an information management system for project generated reagents and mapping outcomes within the Center. II. Develop application software, responsive to the programs needs, which allows innovative data access and manipulation. Integrate informatics developments, in a timely manner, into "production" system. III. Implement and maintain a public access information management system for distribution of Center generated reagents and mapping outcomes.